The present disclosure relates to terrain-based machines and, more particularly, to technology for controlling the position of an implement thereof. For example, and not by way of limitation, terrain-based machines such as bulldozers and other types of earthmoving or other material-moving machines such as pavers or paving machines typically have a hydraulically controlled earthmoving or other implement that can be manipulated by a joystick or other means in an operator control station of the machine. The user of the machine can control the lift, tilt, angle and pitch of the implement, which may, for example, be the blade of a bulldozer or other type of track-type tractor and/or a material-moving machine such as a paver.